Real Emotion
by Ulrich-girl
Summary: Raven falls into a coma. She's in it for twelve years. Why would this happen to her? Because she loved Robin. But slowly Robin starts to thinks she's never coming back, ever. So he gets engaged to Starfire. Real emotions flood through the titans.
1. Chapter 1: Worry

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the song real emotion by Koda Kumi. I do however own the plot of the story (not the place or anything, just what happens)

** Real Emotion**

(not the sequel to without raven!)

** Chapter 1: Worry**

Robin swung his bo staff hard against the matt. Then he did a back flip and was about to kick the other mat behind him when he started glowing black and fell to the floor.

"Kicking me doesn't sound like a good idea." said Raven with one of her small smiles. "Anyways, you have to stop training, with the amount of energy your putting into this mixed with your rage, that's not a good idea either."

Robin crossed his arms. "If I don't train hard enough slade's going to kill me the next time we meet up with him!" he protested.

"Yeah, but if you train this hard your going to kill yourself before he finds you." said Raven.

"Raven, are you ok? I mean since when are you worried about, me?" asked Robin a bit unsure.

"Listen if anything happens to the leader of our team that would NOT be good. Fine, keep training, but with your rage and power, in five minutes you'll at least break one of your bones, and you just had your arm fixed, and you know I can't fix broken bones!" said Raven she turned to leave but was stopped by a voice.

"I just want to beat slade." said Robin.

"Maybe.....maybe you can't yet." Raven's voice sounded different, and Robin knew it.

"What!" Robin screamed, her face revealed no emotion though, no surprise, nothing.

" Why am I wasting my time explaining this to someone who doesn't want to hear the truth." Raven asked herself. She left the room then. Leaving Robin sitting there dumbfounded. Then Robin let himself be there in the silence of the room, but maybe Raven was going to tell him how he could get stronger to beat slade, she was smart after all. But he would do that later. As he walked into the living room the alarm went off.

"Titans trouble!" yelled cyborg. They all raced down te hallway.

"What's going on now?" moaned Beastboy who was dancing around cause he had to go to the bathroom.

"The cities dam exploded and all the water that it's been holding back for 70 years is coming straight for the town." said Cyborg laughing at the thought of water.

"Ok........I can do this." said Raven knowing somthing they didn't.

"Do what friend Raven?" asked Starfire with a innocent look.

"Hold the water back, while you guys build a wall." said Raven eyes showing nothing, but robin knew that if she could be, she would be worried. At least thats what he thought.

"Me....worried? Be real robin." the words came out like poison but he could've sworn he heard her voice get softer when she said his name. Raven had read his mind, shoot he'd have to keep his thoughts, and turn them into writen things, or something.

"Titans we have to hurry, orthewise the town is going to be completely flooded." said Cyborg after the awkward pause.

"Ok, BB, you and cyborg have to make a huge wall out of metal." said Robin.

"What metal do we have?" asked BB dancing around.

"Me and starfire-" Robin began, but ravens eyes flashed red and a lightbulb exploded. "Will get metal. Raven are you sure your ok?" asked Robin.

"Yes, I'm fine." she said pulling her hood up.

"Ok, titans go!" yelled Robin still not sure about Raven. Raven flew to were the dam had exploded.

"Ok Raven you can do this." she told herself and a black arura turned into a wall sort thing holding the water back.

"Raven how long can you hold?" asked Robin.

"Azarath metrion Zinthos. Azarath- Not much longer with you talking, but I can hold for an hour, at least." she managed to say, and returned her energy to the water. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." she chanted. Robin rushed off. After about 45 minutes Raven was clutching her head kneeling on the gound. Raven craked an eye open, she saw almost a full wall in front of her.

"OH NO!" she screamed in her mind she didn't have enough energy to fly, she was going to drown. "Oh well keep focused." she said again in her mind. She was worried though. It was almost an hour. 55 minutes...56......57....58....59....60! The wall was up. But Raven was going down. She let the water go and it was with so much force the the water pushed her flying into the wall. She was knocked unconciouss.

Robin stood on the otherside of the wall, worried.

"We should've seen friend Raven fly up when she let go!" exclaimed starfire. "oh this is not glorious at all dear friends!"

"Wait a sec, Raven used all her power to hold back the water...so, how would she fly with no POWER!" Robins voice came to a yell.

"Ok ok." said Beastboy as he turned into some wierd flying creature that could swim. He brought Robin over the huge wall and the dove under water. There was a lot of junk in the water making it incredibly hard to see. Robin swam around and was almost out of breath. Come on....he muttered. Come on Rae... Where are you. Yes! He found her. Raven lay unconciouss at the bottom. Robin dove for her. Darn he missed, maybe when he trained he could train in water too next time. Ok this time he concentrated on her. Ok, now he had to make it this time or else he would for sure run out of breath. He dove down swiftly and Yes! he reached her. He scooped her up. Now he had to find beastboy, and fast, because he was running out of breath. He swam toward the left and finally found beastboy. Robin punched him lightly in the shoulder. Beastboy brought them up, and over the wall. Robin gasped for breath. Raven was still unconciouss, but breathing. Robin carried her, and bb carried both of them. When they reached Titan tower Robin leyed Raven on the couch, everyone had gone to their rooms but them. Raven stirred. Robin looked at her, she was so beautiful really. Then he thought of Starfire, he liked her..........but as a sister? Or a friend? Or...like like? Robin didn't know. Raven woke up. She gasped for air.

"I thought I was dead." Raven said her violet eyes shining. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."said Robin. They were only an inch away. They both leaned forward and.........

What going to happen? Will they kiss? Or will someone innturupt? Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Love

** Chapter 2: Love**

(by the way the names of the chapters are a main new feeling Raven feels in the chapter.)

Raven felt the warmth of Robins strong passonite lips. Robin fellt Raven's delicate but strong and also passonite lips. The two found themselves lost in the kiss. Raven broke the kiss after about 25 seconds. She looked away avoiding his glance. Robin put a hand on her chin and made her face him.

"I'm sorry....this isn't right..I know better then this. Starfire, you love her! And my emotions will go haywire." said Raven tears collecting in Ravens eyes.

"Raven!" he said astounded to see for the first time, Raven crying...and it was..Raven crying, strong, emotionless Raven. He hugged her. Starfire came in. Her pink pjamas shining and sparkling a every chance they got.

"What is wrong with friend Raven?" asked Starfire walking over seeing that Raven was crying on HER robin. Ravens face was on Robins chest tears fell from her face.

"She feeling....." Robin started but never finished.

".....not so good." he finnally said.

"Is friend Raven sick?" asked Starfire putting a hand on Raven's back. " I know a glorious recipie for pudding of healthiness."

"No thanks Star, I'm sure Raven will feel better in the morning." said Robin stroking Ravens soft short purple hair. Starfire saw this and felt rather jealous. When starfire finnally left Raven lifted her face. It was streaked with tears.

"It's ok Raven, your fine." said Robin holding her close. He lay on the couch with raven next to him with her head on his chest.

"Th-..thank you." she murmered her eyes slowly closing. Robin was about to get up and carry her to her room when he had second thoughts, and soon he also feel into a peacfull slumber.

The next morning Raven woke up first. She had a MAJOR headache, but made nothing of it. When she stood up the whole room spun and she was really dizzy. After about a second though the dizzy spell was over.

"Ohh my head." she said stumbling over and holding onto the counter. Robin awoke shortly after her. He saw her clutching the counter holding her head dizzly.

"Raven, are you alright?" asked Robin rushing to her side.

"I'm- AHH AHh CHOO!" Raven sneezed away from Robin. "I'm not feeling so well." said Raven. Robin held her up.

"Maybe you cought a cold last night when you were soaked and we were flying you home." said Robin. Raven nodded, then sniffed.

"I'll still be fine." said Raven forcing herself out of Robins grip. But the dizzy spell came back. She felt faint.

"No, no you won't." said robin. Raven fell over into robins arms.

"Yes, I-" Ah-choo! she sniffed "will." she finished. Robin sighed. He helped Raven get to her room.

"What do you want for breakfast, I'll get it for you." asked Robin.

"Nothing, I not really hungry." replied Raven.

"How about herbal tea?" asked Robin.

"This is ridiculous! I'll be f-" Raven doubled over in a fit of coughing.

"Like I said earlier." Robin said and helped Raven get into bed. She sneezed again.

"I'll get you some tissues too." said Robin.

"Thank you." Raven sniffled. Starfire saw Robin in the kitchen.

_'There he is the love of my life.' _Thought Starfire to herself. "Hi Robin, what are you doing on this glorious rainy day!" exclaimed Star.

"Well Raven's cought a cold so I'm getting her herbal tea." said Robin with a good excuse for doing something for Raven.

"Oh." was all Starfire could say. Robin brought ravens tea and tissues up.

"Ahh" Raven sniffed. Robin walked in. Raven couldn't help but "AH-CHOO" she sneezed on Robin. But he smiled.

"Oh thanks." he joked.

"Want more?" she joked back also smiling.

"Nah, thats ok." he said. "Oh, I brought you tea and tissues."

"Thank you again." said Raven still smiling. She grabbed a tissue and-" Ahh choo!" she sneezed again. Robin smiled.

"Your welcome. You look so beautifull when your sick too." said Robin on accident.

"What did you say?" asked Raven blowing her red nose.

"Oh huh? Oh nothing." said Robin.

"Right..- Ah-choo!" she sneezed in a higher pitched voice. Robin laughed.

"Your so cute." said Robin, this Raven definitly heard.

"I heard that!" she laughed.

"Sorry..." said Robin, he smiled.

"That's fine- Choo!" she sneezed. She sniffed. The alarm went off.

"I have to go, stay out of trouble Raven." said Robin.

"O-choo!"she sniffed "Ok." Her cold was getting worse. Robin left. "Ah-choo! Ah-choo! Ah-choo!" she sneezed three times in a row. Robins so nice. I'd better see if I do love him. She sneezed again. She picked up her mirror and sneezed.

"AH CHOO!" she found herself next to love. They were all sneezing. Ah coo! Ah choo! Choo! AH AH! CHOOOO! Raven sneezed.

"Am I- AH CHOO! In love with Robin." Rave sneezed. Love blew her nose.

"Yeab youb areb." Love said rubbing her stuffy nose. "I love colds! I HA-CHOO!" Love sneezed.

"You cold sounds worse then mine- AHH CHOOO!" Raven sneezed.

"Yeab wellb yourb obnly ibn stage one of the cold, stage two sneezing mroe constant are worse, stage three..I dubnoo AHH AHHHHH CHOOOOOOOOO" sneezed Love. Raven nodded. Then Raven had to leave.

"Well I better go so I don't get double sick." said Raven. And she left.

"So I'm in Love with Robin"

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3: Anger

**Chapter 3: Anger**

Raven lay down in her bed slowly falling asleep her eyes almost all the way closed. When suddenly her worst night mare was seen. Well maybe not worst.

"Slade." she said jumping up. But she felt so dizzy she couldn't control her powers.

"Hello Raven, I'd like you to meet Pheonix." said Slade, a girl looking identical to Raven came out.

"IT's a pleasure to meet you namesake." said Pheonix smiling evily.

"Slade you can't get away with this, you can't convince them she's ME while I'm still here." said Raven sniffing.

"That's why you won't be!" smirked Slade taking out his bo staff and swiniging it around. "Awww poor Raven needs some sleep." yelled Pheonix as Slade took Raven down. Raven didn't have any powers since she was sick.

"I'l- Ah-choo! Get you for this." Raven sniffed again. Ravens eyes flashed a quick red. Pheonix smiled as Slade locked Raven in the closet and gaged her. Raven could see through a crack.

Robin knoked on Ravens bedroom door.

"Raven? Can I come in? How are you feeling?" asked Robin. Pheonix awnsered.

"I'm all better. How did the fight go, what happened? Come in." said Pheonix. Robin walked past the closet and went to pheonix who was laying in Ravens bed. Raven pulled her purple hair ribbon from her hair, and wrote on it using her powers to burn letters into it. But since her powers where gone the leeter didn't come out very clear. Raven slipped the hair ribbon through the crack.

"Well it was wierd, there was no one there, just some missing jewlery, we searched for hours. I wonder where Slade went." sighed Robin putting a hand on pheonixs. Robin leaned forward about to kiss pheonix. Pheonix smiled evily and leaned forward. But Robin stopped and looked at Pheonix.

"Somethings different about you, are you sure your ok?" asked Robin.

"Yes, I'm fine." said Pheonix, smiling at the closet. Robin started walking out.

"Well, ok." he said secretly picking up the ribbon he saw fall out of the closet. When he left Slade appeared again. He took Raven to his lair. And tied her up absorbing the little power she had left. Raven fell limply in the chains.

"I wonder if this means anything about her wierd actions." Robin thought aloud to himself studing the ribbon. It had something burned in it.

'this girl is not raven?' asked Robin reading it. "this girl is not Raven" He turned it over. 'Slade' ............................."SLADE!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Robin angrily. His screeen turned on.

"Slade.........what DID YOU DO WITH RAVEN?" asked Robin almost screaming his head off.

"Oh Robin heros shouldn't have weaknesses." said Slade. A picture of Raven hanging limply in the chains was shine on the sceen. "There she is." said Slade with a smirk. "Oh and pheonix don't hurt Robin too badly."

"Yes sir!" yelled Pheonix form behind robin. Robin did a spinning kick to trip Pheonix, but she flew up.

"Azararth met-" Pheonix began, but Robin jumped up and kissed her. "I can't do it..." pheonix cried. "AZARATH METRION ZITHOS!" she yelled so quickly Robin didn't have enough time to see the fridge come flying at him and WHAM!

"Oh yeah?" asked Robin taking out his bo staff and twirling it around. One, two, three, four, five, six! 6 times he hit Pheonix. And she was out cold. "I have to find Raven." thought Robin. He alerted the other titans.

"Oh no! Poor Raven!" exclaimed Starfire.

"She'll be fine Star." said Cyborg as they thoguht of possible places where Raven could be.

"You need help finding my lil'sis?" asked a voice. A swoosh of a light blue cape was heard.

"Depends, who are you?" asked Robin suspidously.

"Alex, I'm Ravens sister, people call me Winter Raven." said Winter. "Or winter. Ravens real name is Jasmine, but don't tell her I told you." A glimpse of blonde hair with blue streaks was seen. "Raven thinks I'm dead. Anyways my little sister is always getting herself into trouble, so I watch after her. And Slade has her captive, so I want to help you."

"Winter Raven huh? Well....what are you powers?" asked Robin.

"Cool off Robin, may we see you?" asked BB.

"Yes." Out of the shadows a girl looking just like Raven but with different hair, and a different outfit. Her clothes where a light, bright blue, and black. She had black gloves like Ravens, A light blue stone on her head. Shining purple eyes. A light blue leotard with straps. Her skin was tan. Then a short skirt (have you seen the sailor moon uniforms? well her skirt is like that, only black.) Then her shoes were light blue heeled sandals. Her hair was hanging down curling at the end. And then a white beautifull smile! "Hi guys!" she said. Beastboy gawked.

"Wow!" he said falling over. A thrust of ice suddenly came out of Winters hands. "Also, watch this!" she exclaimed. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Yelled winter and a blue ray came out of her hands and lifted Beastboy. "Same powers as Raven, and more!" she exclaimed. "ohhh but when I get mad my powers turn red! and they are very powerful, and instaead of ice I have fire!"

"Well....ok....you can help us...just because I want to find Raven." sighed Robin.

"Yes!" exclaimed Winter Raven. "Ok, we need to go underground 40 feet and to the left 70 feet." she said. Everyone was in awe at the girl, she was perfect, like a mix of Raven and starfire!

"Ok then, lets go!" yelled Robin.

Meanwhile: Raven woke up and was filled with rage.

"Slade my sister will come, and when she does she will kick your as" yelled Raven. Slade just laughed.

"Let them come Raven, Let them come."


	4. Chapter 4: Rage

** Chapter 4: Rage**

"Let Rage consume you Raven...he will free you from this trap." said Rage evily.

"Rage......." Raven said her head dropping down. All of a sudden Ravens cloak became longer and rage consumes her. The chains broke off her.

"Wha- AHHHHH!" Slade Yelled running away.

"Whats the matter slade? Not ready for rage?!" yelled a demonic Raven. Robin ran through the door.

"Raven!" he yelled "Stop!" Raven fell down back to normal. She fainted, and Robin cought her. Winter Raven smirked.

"Poor girl can't keep her rage in check." said Winter admiring her little sister.

"Lets go back to titan tower." said Robin. Starfire's eyes were huge. And BB looked tired.

"Not again, do we have to help her like we did last time?" Beastboy asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, we have to help Raven, she's our friend, you clorbag!" said Cyborg laughing.

"Why is beastboy a clorbag?" asked Starfire eyes shining.

"Because he won't go inside Raven's mind to help her." Said cyborg, then he explained all about Raven's emotions.

"Oh, OH! And one of them thought I was funny!" exclaimed Beastboy. But boy wonder was to concerned about Raven who had been unconciouss for two hours, to hear.

"Don't push it." muttered Raven.

"Friend Raven!" Exclaimed Starfire. Winter had left, all she did was whisper something to Robin. "don't tell her about me" she had said.

Raven smiled weakly. Her eyes faint. Raven looked at Robin, who smiled. They stared for a while then cyborg broke in.

"Uh? Whats going on?" asked Cyborg.

"For a guy with like 5 different visions you are SO blind." said Beastboy smirking at the thought he new something Cyborg didn't. Cyborg shrugged.

"Uh....Friend Raven you may stop staring at Robin." said Starfire a little hesitant.

"Oh, sorry about that.." Raven said pulling up her hood. Raven stood up, but fell back down.

"Raven!" exclaimed Robin.

"I'm fine....my ribs....... she reached down and pulled out a piece of glass. She shrieked. "AHH!" she screamed in Pain. robin held her close to him. Starfire helped raven pull out the glass. Robin held her from falling.

"Raven! Dude are you ok?" asked Beastboy. Raven gritted her teeth.

"Yes beastboy I just pulled a piece of glass out of my ribs, I'm feeling perfectly fine."muttered Raven in pain.

"Oh..yeah..hehe..." BB backed away. then something awful happened. robins hand went right through Raven.

"A holagram!" screamed Robin in Fury. Slade laughed.

"Did you really think Raven could beat me, plus soon there will be no more raven!" Slade said evily.

"I'm going to get her." said robin dashing off.

Sorry...no ones ready this story...so I'll have to discontinue, I write for reviews, so unless I get more reviews this story will only have on more chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: A new story

(YAY! awesome reviewers!)

** Chapter 5: A new story**

Starfire followed Robin, she loved him, but she needed to see if he liked Raven or not. Robin was on his motorcycle racing through the city. Slade had almost given robin directions to him. Finnally robin saw a wall with Raven on it. Blood was coming out from her wrists, ankles and head. Written in blood was a threat. Robin dashed toward Raven.

"Wait a second...this is too easy." thought Robin. He paused for second. Raven lifted her head slightly.

"I love you Robin..." she said her eyes closed.

"Hold on Raven...I'm coming" said Robin. Starfire gasped, did her beloved Robin love someone else. Robin threw his bo staff toward Raven, nothing happened. Robin ran toward Raven when Slade Jumped out. Slade laughed as they fought. robin did a double back flip behind Slade. He quickly undid the raven-proof chains. Raven fell down unconciouss. Robin put her down, ready to fight slade. But slade hit him sending him back on his head! Raven and Robin lay on the grond unconciouss. Starfire paniked. She quickly grabbed Robin and Raven. And she flew for her life.

12 years later

Robin awoke in a hospital bed. He had been in a coma for only three days. HE and Slade had had yet another fight. Starfires face brightened.

"Oh friends! he is awake!" yelled starfire. Cyborg and Beastboy ran in.

"Booyahh!' yelled Cyborg. Robin smiled and sat up, but suddenly remembered.

"Where's raven?" he asked looking at the others. There was a akward silence. And B.B pointed to a bed next to him. Raven lay unconciouss. Robin grabbed the clipboard next to her.

"Robin! Don't!" yelled cyborg, but it was too late.

Name: Raven roth

Problem: In a coma for twelve years.

Newest problem: Stopped breathing.

Life: Still alive oddly, but only for one more month.

"No...." tears fell from Robins face. "How did this happen?" he asked.

"Twelve years ago...you fought with slade. Raven's power was drained and she tried to heal you, she never gave up-" started Cyborg.

"And she sucseeded!" exclaimed starfire.

"But she passed out, for good." said Beastboy nodding sadly.

"Whats happened between us in the last twelve years?" asked Robin, having forgot everthing since.

"You....you forgot about Raven and are dating Starfire." awnsered Cyborg.

"You make it sound like I don't care about her anymore." said Robin. The three looked at each other nervously.

"She's going to die in a month if she doesn't wake up...friend Raven said before she passed out...she said..she said to wait for her...and she gave you that." said Starfire pointing at a ring on his table. Starfire continued-

flashback:

In was pouring rain and Raven laid in robins hands.

"Wait for me Robin...please....wait." said Raven handing him a ring. "Don't forget." Robin let five tears slowly fall.

"I won't raven, I won't." he said hugging her, she was unconciouss.

5 years later:

Again it was raining. Robin stood at the top of titans tower letting the rain pour on him.

"HOW LONG RAVEN! HOW LONG!" He yelled throwing the ring on the ground. He left it there.

End.

Starfire finished. "So I helped you through you problems and..we became closer."

robin stared into Ravens closed eyes.

"Raven.........Starfire...are we...are you and I?" Robin began.

"Yes Robin, we are to be married in 1 month." said Starfire her eyes closed as she leaned against the wall.

Robin shook his head..."This is wrong...... Starfire, what if Raven wakes up, would you still marry me?" asked Robin.

"Of course, it has been my life's dream to marry you!" exclaimed starfire. Robin sighed, he couldn't resist her smile.

"Wait a second.....I remember!" Robin exclaimed remembering everything. Robins eyes suddenly looked solem, and he showed no emotion like Raven once did. Robin stood up. He looked at Ravens unconciouss body.

"I'll stay here for an hour more...I need to talk to Raven." said Robin. Cyborg nodded leading Beastboy out.

"Star, alone." said Robin. Starfire sadly left. "Raven....I'm so sorry....please... forgive me...I-I can't wait any longer..." Robin laid his head next to Ravens. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't gone looking for slade, this would've never happened!" said robin tears falling. Suddenly Robin found himself lost in a void of Ravens spirit.

"Stop crying Robin, your making your reputation as Boy Blunder come true." said Raven. "It's not your fault, It's mine, I should've tried to escape alone. But Robin, I may never come back, but you must have faith. Because Love is stronger then that." said Raven putting a hand on Robins cheek.

"No! You'll never come back will you raven?! NEVER!" yelled Robin ripping her hand off him. He ran out of the room. Raven smiled.

"Be patient my love, please for us. Don't give up on me, I need your support to get through this." said Raven's spirit sighing. A sparkling tear escaped her eye. "Don't marry her, my heart would break if you did, its already breaking. I can feel it, my heart...I'm dieing Robin. I'm dieing here without you." said Raven's spirit. The spirit went back inside her body. Blood was shown were her heart was. the doctor came in. He gasped.

"Surgeons, doctors here now!" yelled the doctor, lots of them ran in.

"What is it?" one asked.

"Look."said the Doctor pointing at her heart.

"We've never encontored something like this, we must operate now!" said another doctor. The titans heard the noise. Cyborg rushed in first.

"Raven!" Cyborg yelled seeing her shirt stained with blood. "Yo robin what did you do to ray!" yelled cyborg. The other two titans ran in. Robin put up a hand.

"I broke her heart." he said. the other titans didn't get it. But the doctors reassured them Raven would be ok, until next week, when the wedding was.

Yay! I had an idea, so the story has been moved to the future! Enjoy!


End file.
